


training

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter starts to train y/n but gets jealous when she always smells like derek





	training

After everyone was told the was an alpha pack in town you went to the loft. Derek was your best friend and he’d trained Isaac, and some of the others but he wasn’t what you needed. You walked in looking round only seeing Peter sat reading “if your looking for Derek, he’s not here” Peter said without looking up from his book. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt. “I was looking for you actually” you say nervously.

This was a bad idea. You start thinking to yourself. Peter stands walking toward you “and what would Derek’s little human want with me?”. Your eyebrows crossed offended slightly by being called little human, but that’s the reason your here you didn’t want to be the little defenceless human anymore. “I need your help! I want to learn to fight and defend myself” you say firmly. Peter looked you up and down “and why would you come to me for training” his words slow and slightly intimating. “because your one of the best fighters we have and you won’t go easy, if I train against you to defend myself against you, I can do it against anything” you say trying to plead to his ego. not wanting to tell anyone that after the last supernatural attack in beacon hills you was terrified off the idea of an alpha pack.

Peter tilts his had not saying anything, you hated his poker face you could never tell what he was thinking or going to do next. “I’ll do it but you have to be more honest with me” he said as Derek walked in.

Few days later

Peter gave you an address to a warehouse on the edge of town, knocking on the door you was starting to doubt if this was a good idea. Peter opened the door his signature grin “I didn’t think you’d come, please this way” he said closing the door behind you. Inside the was thick mats placed in the middle of the room, some gym equipment dotted around. You started with light sparing Peter teaching you a few attack moves on the punching bag. he stood close behind you correcting you body position, moving your arms showing you how to move. once he believed you was ready he told you to move to the mats, “attack me” he said standing in the middle. you ran at him throwing a punch like he’d shown you, catching you off guard he grabbed your wrist swinging you to the floor. this repeated for over an hour. “get up!” he shouted as you picked yourself up from the floor for the 20th time.

peter wasn’t going light anymore your body hurt, bruises already forming on your skin, although you was lasting longer on your feet each time you got back on them. Getting a drink, looking at peter hoping for a break, he didn’t give you one “we’re gonna switch it up I’m going to come after you now ready” he said as you turned to face him holding your arms up defensively. He lunched forward swinging his arm, you screamed and froze scared as he hit you in the jaw, sending you across the mats.

Peter knew he shouldn’t of gone so hard on you but it’s what you wanted and he didn’t think you would freeze, struggle maybe go down easy but to just freeze, he heard you heart beat change the worried expression you wore, he should of stopped. “y/n hey” he said worry clear in his voice, as he started helping you into a chair getting you water. “you okay what happened” he questioned. “it’s nothing” you lied “come on do it again I’ll be ready this time” you say partly standing before Peter’s hand held you in the seat. “I thought I told you to start being honest with me y/n” he asked. You looked away when Peter’s hand came to your cheek making you look at him “your afraid!” he spoke inhaling your chemo-singles but his eyes asked why?

Taking the bottle of water he had handed you taking a big swig. Not sure if it was because of the embarrassment of being knocked out or that you genuinely liked Peter you felt ready to open up to him. “the police station and Jackson” you said timidly. Peter didn’t say anything he just you he waited for you. “after Jackson attacking the police station, seeing everything happen unable to move or escape. I’ve been terrified ever since, always looking over my shoulder, thinking I wouldn’t know what to do even if something happened again, I didn’t do nothing when Jackson attacked I froze, just like I did then and this was training” you said embarrassed.

Peter watched as she talked he knew what she was talking about. He remembered that night when he was told y/n was taken to hospital after the kanima attack. It was then he realised his feelings for the beautiful (y/h/c) girl was more then just like her as a friend l. He remembered watching her in the hospital room come to, hugging Derek, Peter sat wishing it was him to hold and comfort her like that. He didn’t know y/n felt like this afterwards, he mentality cursed himself for not noticing before now.

You saw the pity in Peter’s eyes, and this was something you didn’t want. It’s one of the main reasons why you went to peter and not Derek or the pack that and you also had a small crush for the former alpha. “okay we officially confirmed I’m pathetic let’s get back to it” you say standing up still feeling a little dizzy. Peter saw you sway getting up holding you “well we should take that as a sign to stop” he said. You looked at him confused “I take one hit and you want to quit” you say over him. Peter laughed “no I think we should call it a day and I was about to say I’ll meet you tomorrow to carry on when you can actually stand” you blushed embarrassed “oh okay yes tomorrow” you smile at him. 

Over the next two months, Peter’s training ran you into the ground, literally. Before each session he’d make you do run through the woods 2-3 hours before you going to the warehouse for training. Today was no different, you was half way through your run. Lungs burning you stopped for a break. Peter looked at you rolling his eyes coming over “I ask to learn to fight why do I have to run the woods for 3 hours a day” you panted still thinking how much you hated running. Peter smiled “it’s needed to build up your stamina, you don’t want to be ten minuets into a fight and be to tired to defend yourself because you’ve ran out of breath and energy along with other things,” he said. you looked nodding knowing he was right. Peter however also made you run so much for other reasons. his own selfish ones, he hated how he could smell Derek on you, if peter made you run it would help lose his sent on you. 

Stood on the mats ready for combat training, this had quickly became your favourite part of training, although you wouldn’t admit out loud the real reason for it. Over last two weeks you had started to feel a kind of chemistry between you. Okay it wasn’t as romantic as the statement says seeing as you was both trying to beat the lights out if each other, but when he had you pinned you felt this desire to kiss him when his face was inches from yours that close you could feel his breath, or when he’d trap you against the wall telling things like get out if this hold, all you could think was how Peter’s hips felt pushed against yours wishing his hands was on you taking away the clothes from you. 

“y/n, concentrate” Peter’s word’s brought you out of the current fantasy you was in. “sorry” you mumbled. “something on your mind?” he asked. This was also something new you liked Peter paid attention and tried to make you open up in a way the pack didn’t. Peter wouldn’t force you to talk, he wouldn’t tell the rest if the group something was bothering you he’s just ask once in an informal way and then drop the matter if you didn’t. He also didn’t tell everyone when you did open up and talk. “no just tired it’s them long runs” you joked. After another hour both you and Peter was on the floor breathless. You had managed to throw him down and pin him, straddling him holding his arms over his head. You looked into his eyes forgetting everything, you moved closer wanting and planing to kiss him, your nose was touching his and Peter wasn’t doing anything to stop you.

Your phone buzzed and beeped making stop and jump up off Peter, you couldn’t be sure, but you thought you heard Peter growl behind you. You looked seeing missed calls from Derek and one each from Scott and stiles, “anyone interesting?” Peter asked calling it a day on training “only Derek asking where I am and if I’m okay because I’m not picking up” you answer back. When you looked up you saw Peter starting to pack away saying something you didn’t hear. You saw him bend over grabbing the empty water bottles, you couldn’t help but look at his ass. Peter turned and you quickly looked at your phone hoping he hadn’t caught you stirring at him.

When Peter heard you say Derek he growled “it’s always him” he said to himself cleaning, to hide his jealousy. He heard y/n heartbeat rise he looked to see why, his blood boiled when he saw her smiling and heart racing typing to his nephew. “you need to go I have plans and the longer your here the longer I am so can you go” Peter snapped, not being able to handle his emotions, he watched as she got her bag looking confused at him but going as fast as she could. Peter went home to his penthouse, he couldn’t think straight all that was on his mind was her. It had been like this every day for the few weeks he’d go home and think of y/n imagine the things he wanted to do her how much he wanted her to be his. Tonight was different the last few weeks was easy he could just think then tell himself he didn’t stand a chance but tonight y/n almost kissed him he felt it he sensed it, he know the was times before it had almost happened and Peter stopped himself going that far but today was different y/n went to kiss him. He’d never felt so happier her smiling looking into his eyes before slowly closing the about kiss him, then Derek called ruining his moment with y/n as normal it was always him. And Peter hated it, but no matter how jealous he was knew knew he shouldn’t of been so harsh telling you to go. He went to bed thinking tomorrow he’s apologise for his snappiness and hopefully take his chance and just kiss her she if she kisses him back. 

After Peter’s sudden change in attitude you left unsure what had just happened. Putting it to the back of your mind, thinking he’s probably just busy, you went to Derek’s to see what was so important. When you got there it was nothing that important Derek wanted to see why you had been distant lately, he didn’t know your arrangement Peter. You watched a film falling asleep on the couch, you woke the next day later then normal still on Derek’s couch cuddled into his chest. You jumped up leaving Derek still asleep cursing him for not waking you. No having time to go home you went straight to the wood to see Peter already waiting. “sorry I overslept” you say getting out your car. 

Peter took one breath and could smell Derek’s sent on you, stronger then usual. “sorry I forgot to set my alarm Derek and I watched a movie last night I fell asleep” you say. When he heard that he snarled at you “well you best get running you have time to make up” he said his voice mean and cold. You didn’t question him just started to run, “faster” you heard Peter call from behind you. You looked and his eyes was blue, this didn’t frightening you, the had been a few times he’d used his werewolf side in training helping you get over the fear of the supernatural world, looking at his face and tone of voice you pushed yourself faster. After the run Peter’s attitude hadn’t changed he’d been mean sassy all day with you “that’s gonna get you killed”, “not good enough again”, “are you even trying or is your head still in the clouds” was the comments he’d given you. Getting pissed off and frustrated with him you huffed standing back up.

Something told you it more then being late, was the reason for his mood. It wasn’t just his words that was hard, he came at you attacking you a lot rougher the in the previous weeks. It took everything you had just to block him. Peter swung his arm hitting you under the eye, you could feel it swelling already, he stopped the moment he saw how hard he’d hit you. “what the fuck Peter this is training not an actual fight” you shout moving away from him. “maybe you get your boyfriend Derek to train you instead” he snapped back at you. Confusion lined your face “what?” was all you said still processing what he’s said. You felt yourself almost break, you thought you had something between you but wouldn’t was wrong.“I said go to Derek for training, I’m getting bored with his little human anyway!” he said turning his back on you. 

 

There it was that comment again little human. You didn’t know why it got to you so much that’s how he saw you. Anger took over running at Peter you kicked the back of his leg sending him to his knees, then grabbed his hair pulling his head back to listen to you “so what if I’m little or human it doesn’t mean you can take you mood out on me just because I’m human” Peter looked up smiling “I’m not taking my mood out on you and it’s got nothing to do with you being human” you swiped your hand of his hair standing up. It was like a light bulb moment in your head, a repeat of all the things he’d said, the way he said the word Derek, his mood started when you said Derek texted, and when you said you stayed in Derek’s. Was Peter Hale jealous of his nephew, why? Surely he knows I feel nothing for Derek, then again his werewolf senses hadn’t picked up you had feelings so maybe he was jealous of Derek thoughts ran through your head. “you’re jealous!” you said. He frowned his brows “no I’m not” he snapped back, you couldn’t help but laugh at the childish tone that came out of him proving you right. “you are!” you say surprised “why would you be jealous of Derek I don’t” you stated but Peter cut you off"

Peter knew he’d been caught out, he tried to lie his way out but it didn’t work. When y/n started saying he was jealous of Derek it made him angry, and more jealous then he thought. He felt like she was mocking him for it. Before he could stop himself his eyes glowed blue and the words fell out his mouth. “jealous! Of course I’m jealous of him, you smell like him every time I’m with you and it drives me crazy y/n. You leave here smelling of me then come back his sent all over you. Your heartbeat rises when he texts you. Don’t think I didn’t see you smiling like and idiot at his message yesterday, so if you want my nephew then go be with him but I can’t he around the girl I love while she smells of a different wolf it makes mine uncomfortable” he watches you after he finished his eyes wide at his revelation never planning on ever saying it aloud. You walked over to him, biting in the smile spreading across your lips. Peter stood his back to the wall unsure what you was doing or going to say. “you didn’t let me finish” you smile at him. “I was going to say, I don’t like Derek not like that anyway he’s one of my best friends but he’s not my type, besides I can’t have feeling for him when I have spent the past few weeks falling for a different wolf” you said. 

Peter was now smirking hearing the words Derek’s not your type, and falling for another wolf. Something told him it’s now or never grabbed your hips pulling you against him, his lips crashing onto yours. Your arms wrapped round his neck as you kissed him back. It was fast, hard, rough and long over due in both your eyes. When you stopped you felt almost breathless and stunned “Am I the Wolf your falling in love with?” Peter asked looking into your eyes. You nodded back yes “did you mean it when you said the girl you loved” you asked. Peter closed the gap between you kissing your neck. “you have no idea how long I’ve loved and wanted you for y/n” his words mumbled between kisses along your neck. Your phone rang Peter stopped “not getting that” he asked smirking “it will be Derek” you giggled not moving from where you stood. Peter smirked looking at the bite mark he’d left on your neck. “I think we should go see what he wants, we can show him your newest mark” he said proudly. You looked at him rising your eyebrow. “I want him and the rest to know your taken and your my girl” he said like he was answering an un-asked question. “so are you going to stop being jealous of Derek now?” you asked Peter kissed you “never but I’ll try oh and by the way your kick was good but you needed work on the rest” he laughed changing the subject as you both packed up leaving the warehouse happy, thinking jealously finally brought you together.


End file.
